Whatsapp
by Beethlehem
Summary: Últimamente su novio no le prestaba atención. Se la pasaba todo el tiempo en el celular, especialmente en el Whatsapp. Lo cual la estaba hartando y juraba que si no hacia algo al respecto terminaría golpeando de manera brutal a su novio. –¡Shannaro Naruto!– NaruSaku. Sasuhina (pareja secundaria) UA. Two shot. Lenguaje anti-sonante.


**D** esclaimer: Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic está hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto.

Autora. Beethlehem. (Elffies en Wattpad. Psychonaut Foros DZ)

Este fanfic solo se encuentra publicado en FF. Si lo ven en otro foro, háganme saber. Gracias c:

–Hablan–

– _Piensan_ –

(…) Cambio de personaje o tiempo.

*Aclaraciones al final del capitulo.

* * *

 **W** hatsApp

.

.

.

Últimamente Naruto se comportaba de manera extraña. Tenía un par de meses que lo hacía. Tú lo notabas más preferías no decir nada ya que era envano, más de una vez se lo habías intentado pedir, pero igual te ignoraba. Se la pasaba todo el tiempo en su celular cada vez que estaban en una cita, cuando estaban viendo una película en el cine, al estar sentados en la sala y hasta en las cenas familiares él siempre tenía ese infernal aparato en una de sus extremidades.

Más de una vez de manera atenta y calmada le pedías que si podía dejar su iPhone de lado, pero sin embargo solo lo ponía en modo vibrador y te prestaba atención 5 minutos, para que después volviera a estar pegado a él.

Quizás suene estúpido, pero te sentías desplazada por un pedazo de chips y plástico. Como mujer te dolía en el orgullo no poder seducirlo para que te prestara atención, sabías que no eras una mujer fea. Sin embargo la falta de atención de Naruto te desquiciaba y te daban ganas de perder la compostura y arrojar el "aparatejo" asqueroso por el décimo piso de tu edificio.

No obstante sabías que no serviría de nada. Hace un mes que fueron de expedición por el monte de los Kages junto a tus queridos suegros y Karin, prima de tu amado novio con la que te llevabas muy bien ya que ambas estaban en la misma universidad, no podía ser mejor. Creíste que por fin te pondría atención, era su primer viaje juntos y en compañía de la familia del kitzune que tú querías como tuya, pensaste que sería perfecto y siempre lo iban a recordar con una sonrisa…

¡Joder, que gran error! No se había logrado despegar de ese cochino aparato, los ignoraba de manera olímpica ha todos y hasta se quejaba por la poca recepción que tenía.

Llego un momento en el que a Kushina le colmo la paciencia que tomo su celular con rabia ignorando las lágrimas de su hijo, a su amado Minato que le pedía que se tranquilizara y no hiciera nada que pudiera lamentar, hasta tú te habías puesto del lado de Naruto solo por no verlo sufrir pero muy en fondo deseabas que tu querida suegra destruyera ese maldito cacharro.

Cosa que se cumplió, ya que le valió un reverendo pepino las protestas y sollozos de ambos rubios de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki que lo arrojo hasta donde le alcanzaba la mano y vaya que esa mujer tenía fuerza. Recuerdas ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, el rubio lloro, protesto y se enrabieto por tal acción de su madre que parecía niño de preescolar a pesar de sus 21 años. Después de eso el viaje se tornó un poco cansado y tedioso dado a que Naruto tenía mala cara, junto con un genio de mujer en sus "días".

Uff… De solo recordarlo te cansas, ya que fue el viaje más agotador de tu vida. Pero lo que más odiabas aún más de ese viaje había sido que bajando de la montaña ya de camino a sus hogares a tu suegro se le ocurrió parar en un centro comercial y le compro otro teléfono al rubio menor… y era el iPhone más reciente. Tanto tú como Kushina esa noche les aplicaron la ley del hielo a ambos rubios.

¡ _Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mil veces mierda!_ Naruto era una persona despistada, pero eso había sido el colmo que de solo recordar te molestas.

Eso te estaba cansando, tenías que hablarlo con alguien o te volverías loca y golpearías de una manera brutal a tu novio.

.

.

.

Tomas tu iPhone mirándolo con algo de desprecio texteas dentro de tu cuenta de WhatsApp un mensaje urgente, necesitabas a tus amigas y las habías citado a todas en el café cercano a tu casa, estabas harta y necesitabas ser escuchada.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando recibiste confirmación de todas. Sonríes para tus adentros y comenzaste a vestirse, tenías que estar en 45 minutos con tus amigas, algo al respecto harías para no ser dejada por un "celular". Te observas en el espejo completo tu blusa color crema, tu pantalón vaquero color café, tus zapatos de tacón bajo de un rojo bermellón y decidiste dejar suelto tu cabello rosa con una diadema bermellón. Tomas tu bolso rosa, las gafas de sol junto las llaves de tu auto y saliste rumbo a su lugar de encuentro.

Conduces por las calles de la concurrida ciudad de Konoha. Apretabas el volante de manera inconsciente, tamborileabas los dedos sin cesar sobre él. Tu mente maquilaba tantas respuestas sin sentido por aquella aplicación y que tenía miedo que alguna de ellas fuera la respuesta a su muy atrofiado pensamiento.

 _¿Y si tiene a otra? ¿Me estará engañando? ¿Ya no le resultare atractiva? Es que acaso conoció otra chica en el campus…_

Te deba miedo que cualquiera de esas preguntas que formulabas en tu pensamiento la respuesta fuera "si" sería un duro golpe porque tu amabas a ese despistado rubio, no es fácil olvidar tres años de relación y menos tener que seguirlo viendo, faltaba menos de un mes para que terminaran la universidad, pero trabajabas en la empresa de belleza de Kushina Uzumaki, _kuzo_ …

Al llegar a tu encuentro observas a tus amigas sentadas alrededor de la mesa en una hermosa terraza adornada por jacarandas y cerezos japoneses. Suspiras de alivio por tener tan buenas amigas que en cuanto pediste el auxilio de ellas, rápidamente socorrieron a tu ayuda. Tanto como Ino, Hinata y Tenten se encontraban ahí. Las saludas a todas besando sus mejillas y te sientas a charlas los acontecimientos recientes para mantenerse bien informadas, pero como damas que eran a lo que vulgarmente otras personas lo llamaban "chismosear*" ellas les daban el termino un poco más elegante: Mantenerse comunicadas.

– Frente de marquesina ¿Para qué nos citaste? –Escuchaste a la rubia apodarte. Como le encantaba provocarte. Pero ese no era el momento. Tenías que sacarlo de tu interior.

– Ino-chan, no deberías decirle así a Sakura-chan –Regaño la chica de chongos a lo que Hinata la secundo alegando que no era correcto. La rubia solo soltó una risita y dirigió su azulada mirando hacia ti.

– Después te contestare como es debido Ino-cerda –Contestaste y sorbiste de tú té de jazmín. –Es sobre Naruto… –

Comenzaste a explicar lo sucedido, como tu amado rubio comenzaba a perder el interés en ti, que comenzabas a estar en segundo plano para el por el maldito teléfono. Que dejaba de prestarte atención y tu autoestima se encontraba por los suelos al no poder seducir al rubio de manera adecuada para que el té prestara atención. Con pena y mejillas ruborizadas admitiste que después de hacer el amor en vez de quedarse acostado y platicar como lo hacían en los primeros años de su relación de manera casi automática él se iba hacia el celular. Compartiste tus miedos a que el tuviera otra chica del otro lado de la línea, tenías mucho miedo a perderlo, porque tú lo amabas más que a la vida misma. Te sentías triste, frustrada y eso se reflejaba en tus ojos, al paso de ir contando tu historia observaste un par de ojos opalinos que tenían la mirada triste y distante.

–Hina-chan ¿acaso te pasa lo mismo con Sasuke? –Observaste como se encogía en su asiento y la sombra de su fleco ensombrecía sus ojos. Entonces la respuesta te llego de manera inmediata y tu piel se erizo.

–Naruto se mensaje con Sasuke ¿O me equivoco? –

La mirada de todas tus amigas e incluyendo Hinata que cambio su semblante de triste a sorpresa posaron sus ojos en ti. Esa era la respuesta. Sasuke y Naruto se estaban mandando textos todo el tiempo, pero… Eso significaba que tu novio, corrección. Sus novios eran… ¡no! ¡No puede ser!

– ¿¡Son gays!? –Pregunto Hinata con sorpresa ruborizándose por completo y comenzó a hiperventilarse.

Hubo un tiempo donde todos lo creían, ya que se la pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos y por "accidente" se besaron en el Chūgakkō*, pero cuando Sakura comenzó a salir con Naruto los rumores continuaban en una escala menor ya que Sasuke siempre rechazaba a todas sus fangirls y jamás se le había visto con una chica (aparte de su círculo social). Pero se detuvieron casi por completo hace dos años que Sasuke y Hinata comenzaron una relación. Sin embargo algunas malas lenguas aun lo rumoraban. Pero jamás creyeron que fuera verdad… Hasta ahora.

Ambas se sentían tristes, decepcionadas. La traición era palpable y necesitaban una explicación. Ino y Tenten las intentaban tranquilizar a ambas, sin embargo era inútil. Como podían si quiera intentarlo. ¿Qué no veían la gravedad el asunto? Sabías que ambas cometerían un acto homicida (Hinata en menor escala que tu) en cuanto vieran a ambos chicos.

Justo como si sus pensamientos fueran leídos por ondas en la atmosfera, cuatro personas aparecieron justo en ese momento.

Un rubio muy energético llego y te planto un beso corto en los labios y te entregaba una rosa. En tus pensamientos solo pasaba las mil y una formas en la que podrías torturar al rubio a tu lado que no dejaba de abrazarte.  
Observaste como Ino y Tenten besaban de manera alegre a sus novios. Ino a Sai el cual se limitaba a sonreír y Tenten a Neji que solo a ella le mostraba una sonrisa disimulada. En cambio Hinata, se encontraba triste y distante, lo cual no fue pasado por alto por Sasuke, ya que este por más que intentaba llamar su atención ella se encogía en su asiento evitándole la mirada a toda costa. Ahora te sentías culpable, porque habías arruinado una relación que con tanto trabajo logro formarse. Escuchas como Naruto comienza a discutir con Sasuke sobre algún partido de futbol o algo donde el azabache había perdido, pero no puedes apartar tu vista de Hinata. Ella no era tan fuerte como tú.

Así que te levantaste de tu silla y de manera olímpica arrastraste contigo a Hinata al baño sin siquiera pedir la consideración de Sasuke ni de la misma Hyuga.

Observaste como pequeñas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas y no pudiste evitar abrazarla, todo eso era tu culpa. Quizás solo era idea tuya y ya le habías arruinado la relación de tu amiga. La tranquilizaste mencionándole que aún tenían el derecho de duda, ella asintió dejando de sollozar. La ayudaste a maquillarse un poco y que no se notara que hace unos minutos atrás se encontraba llorando, la observaste de pies a cabeza y viste que ese día traía un vestido suelto color lavanda con unas zapatillas de color negro y se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta de caballo. Le diste una sonrisa y le dijiste que era hora de volver a la mesa o Sasuke sería capaz de ir por ti al sanitario a lo que con una risita asintió.

– Estaba a punto de ir por ustedes– La ronca voz del Uchiha las llamo y ambas tomaron asiento. Pero antes de que tu amiga de ojos claros tomara asiento, su novio la detuvo.  
– Hinata, sé que últimamente he estado distante contigo… –Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, ya que era particularmente raro que Sasuke hablara de sus problemas en público.  
– Que no he sido el novio que mereces y has tenido que soportar mi carácter tan arrogante. –Las mejillas del azabache se tiñeron de un ligero rosa.  
– Pero cada vez que te digo que te amo mirándote a esos ojos que tanto adoro es verdad, cada cosa que te digo lo es. Para mí no es fácil proyectar mis emociones. Eres la única persona que me conoce y que no me juzga por lo tirano que puedo llegar a ser, así que te hago esta pregunta que durante mucho tiempo he querido hacerte…–

Abriste los ojos con sorpresa al ver como uno de tus mejores amigos de la infancia ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes y medio local se arrodillaba ante tu amiga de larga cabellera azulada y le hacia la pregunta con la que todo mundo sueña.

– ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa, Hyuga Hinata? –

Observaste como las mejillas de Hinata descendían lágrimas de felicidad y que susurraba un "Si" y todos comenzaron a aplaudir al verlos darse un beso tan largo. No evitaste sentir un poco de envidia por ella, ya que toda mujer sueña con que le hagan esa pregunta.

– ¡Que vivan los novios dattebayo! – Escuchabas gritar muy animado a tu novio que por no estarte abrazando sabias que podría estar brincando de felicidad. Te sentías contenta por Sasuke y Hinata, pero tu melancolía no podría ser erradicada el todo. Porque sabias que en cuanto volvieran a tu departamento el volvería estar pegado a ese maldito aparato táctil, lo observaste y viste que en su mano libre tenía el teléfono activo, te levantaste tomando tus cosas alegando que tenías que irte, felicitaste a los novios con una reverencia rápida, ya no querías estar ahí, sin embargo un brazo te detuvo haciendo que te volvieras a sentar.  
– ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? –Te beso la mejilla tu rubio novio y solamente te sumías mas en tu tristeza. – Vamos hermosa, puedes decirme lo que sea Dattebayo –

Viste como dejaba su teléfono en la mesa y miraste con desprecio ese maldito aparato, tenía el whatsapp abierto. Kuzo, hasta en ese momento no podía dejar ese maldito teléfono de lado. Con rabia lo tomaste y lo lanzaste tan fuerte que dio estrellar hasta la acera de en frente. Todos te miraron estupefactos, viste como Naruto balbuceo por lo que acababas de hacer, pero no te importaba. Estabas harta y te levantaste de la mesa de nuevo, lo miraste con tus ojos jades llenos de furia y lo tomaste de la solapa de su chaqueta negra y lo comenzaste a zarandear.

– ¡Shannaro Naruto! Ni en un momento como este puedes dejar el teléfono de lado ¡Alcornoque! Elige es el o yo –A lo que el balbuceo que no te entendía, preguntándote porque estabas tan alterada.  
– ¿Preguntas porque? ¡En serio que eres baka! –Sollozaste soltándolo, te cansaste. Tu paciencia tenía un límite.  
– ¡No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida Uzumaki Naruto, esta relación se terminó! –

Saliste corriendo del lugar, sin dar ninguna explicación, dejando aun rubio que ocultaba un anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón…

.

.

.

* * *

Chūgakkō: Escuela primaria.

 **N** otas **B** izarras: Este sera un Two shot, tenia planeado publicarlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero creía que se me había borrado. Sin embargo lo tenia oculto en mi celular lo cual fue un gran alivio para mi. No acostumbro mucho escribir NaruSaku, pero me causa risa esta pareja porque me parece muy explosiva :).

Gracias a todas/os por sus comentarios y su apoyo, las/os invito a leer mis otros Fics como **Haunted** – _SasuHina_ – y **Mas allá de la muerte** – _NaruSaku_ – y el mas reciente **Tutora** - _SasuHina_ -. Saludos (:

Lamento si llega a tener alguna falta de ortografía que se me allá pasado, lo revise varias veces, pero una nunca sabe :s

Si no te gusta la pareja abstente de comentar, necesitas estar enferma/o para leer algo que no te gusta ¿No?

Namarie.


End file.
